Shadowhunters Imagines
by hugsandlovesxoxo
Summary: Just a lot of Shadowhunters Imagines. TAKING REQUESTS! You can have anyone you want. You can have yourself or you can have the characters! All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, no rights reserved!
1. Chapter 1- You are sick (part 1)

**1-** **you are sick (part 1)**

 ** _All this work is my own and has been written by myself. If you want a request for something, put down in the comments below and I try to do it! Hope you enjoy it!_**

It was night. 3:00 Am. You were in bed trying to get some sleep. You could not sleep, your stomach had other ideas. You haven't been feeling well all day. This made Isabelle, Jace and Alec look at you all day with concern, especially Jace.

He was always asking if you were okay, all the time. You shrugged it off all day, trying not to worry him and told him you were just fine which made Jace question you even more. However, Jace knew when you weren't well and knew you were lying.

You slowly got up and looked around the room. You were at the Institute, you could not ever remember how you got here at all. Maybe Jace had carried me here? You thought.

Wincing, you began to walk and felt the room wooz about you, around and around. I am fine you thought to yourself, I am fine. You thought about going to Jace's room, but you knew Jace, Alec and Isabelle had all gone demon hunting. You weren't allowed, as you didn't have much training and two, you didn't feel too well as well.

You felt your self-shaking and your stomach was groaning with pain on one side of your stomach, you knew you were going to be sick. Bile was rising up in the back of your throat and you felt the nausea rise up. You quickly ran to the bathroom, where you threw up in the toilet. When you was finished, you slumped down to the floor and caught your breath before throwing up yet again.

You felt the room go around like stars again, as you heard the door of your bedroom go and the familiar voice of the person you love the most. Jace.

"Clary, are you okay?"

You was about to realise, however you had slipped in blackness and you passed out on the bathroom floor.

 ** _Hi! This is the first part of this chapter when you get sick. Next chapter, there will be another part of this. Please leave me reviews and comment down requests that you would like me to do. It can be with you or any of the characters that are in the Mortal Instruments, Infernal devices or Lady Midnight!_**


	2. Chapter 2- Postpartum Depression

**Clary and Jace- ' I can't cope anymore, please help me...'**

Clary and Jace had a baby boy called William Herondale and who was the splitting image of Jace by a mile.

William was two weeks when Clary started getting symptoms of postpartum depression. Most of the time she would stay up all night in the kitchen with a drink and just watched the clock go around, only getting up if William needed feeding or changing. Jace knew that something was wrong with Clary, but he did not know what was wrong with her. Swirling her hair around her fingers, she would stare into darkness while Jace was watching her, his face clearly with worry.

It was on a Wednesday that Jace knew that she needed help. Clary hadn't been sleeping in their bed that they shared together. He knew that she had not slept in that bed since William was only very little. William was now 6 weeks old as he was now kicking and cooing at people that he loved and knew.

WAAH! WAAH!

A little cry filled the room which came from the nursery on the other side. Sighing, Jace got up to go and get William, knowing that he would just need a cuddle. He walked across the hallway of the Institute before stopping and seeing Clary again with William as he peeked around the door. Stopping himself from going in, he kept peeking around the door.

Clary was holding William in a tightly blue blanket, holding him tightly. She rocked him to side to side trying to stop the crying, but the crying only got worse.

"Stop crying, William will you please?"

Clary then began to start rock him back and forth again which still didn't stop the crying. Frantically, Clary started to search for any signs of what it looks like any illness and then stopped at a mark on his neck.

"William, ok, omg, William baby it is going to be okay, I will get you better. I am such a hopeless mother, why did I let it get this far?"

The door opened and there stood Jace. Clary looked at him in confusion, but then looked down at William and began to cry.

"Jace, he is not well, he has a mark on his neck, we need to get him to Maryse now or it might be too late," she said to Jace and looked at him for reassurance, tears rolling down her eyes as she spoke.

He looked at her and began to see how much of a mess she was. How had he had not noticed how much Clary had changed over the past weeks after William had been born? Never wanting sex, never wanting to see family and friends and now this obsessing over little William's health. How had he not noticed it at the start and not a couple of weeks after it had start?

"Clary, he began and was regretted everything he had been doing these last few weeks, there is nothing wrong with the baby, which is his birth mark, you know he has a strawberry mark, and there is nothing wrong with him."

Holding William tightly in his blanket, she began to look at Jace and shook her head at him. Still crying, she wounded the blanket around him more making him more secure to him.

"He got something wrong with him, let me go to Maryse, Jace please?"

He blocked the path to where she was going to be heading, which she immediately tried to get past with the baby, but failed as she had the baby with her.

"Give me William, Clary..."

"No, Jace."

She casted herself on onto the floor where she was holding the baby and looked at no- one as she just started at the floor. Jace came and bent down towards to her level and William and began to reach for the baby, hands outstretched.

"Please, Clary, give me the baby please?"

No answer. Clary began to rock back and forth again, as William had started crying again at his mother's outburst while Clary herself was crying as well. Jace began to try again.

"Please, Clary?"

The baby began to cry louder, making Clary curse loudly which made her scream "I AM FINE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The baby screams got louder which made Clary shout out " Jace, I can't cope anymore, please help me!"

Clary handed the baby over to Jace who immediately snuggled and went to sleep. Jace put him in his cot, while Clary had a breakdown. Jace raced back to her and put his arms around her and cuddled her close, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he did.

Hi guys! Did you like this? I put some research into this, as I knew nothing about it? Comment and please post reviews! ~ Phoebe x


	3. Chapter 3- Demon hunting

" **You are going to die now, pretty Girl!"**

"Clary!"

She fell down, hand on the stomach as her knees buckled and gave way. Jace rushed over to her and grabbed her before she did. He knew the extra angelic blood gave him the ability to run faster, but with someone he loved, it seemed like he could run faster than before. He rested her head against his arm and tried to find where the demon had got her.

They had all gone demon hunting that night. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Clary and Jace had all decided to go tonight as there was a report about a local demon who was killing mundanes everywhere. He was last sighted at this local bar. Most of the murders that had occurred was young girls aged between the age of 14- 18. Most of the victims Jace had to admit were very pretty, so he assumed it would be an easy task for Isabelle to lure him out. However, the plan did not go as well as he wanted it to as Isabelle wanted Clary to do it.

It didn't go to plan at all. Clary was attacked by the demon, he was a greater demon which meant that he was harder to kill than a normal demon. Blood was pooling on the floor around Clary and he realised that it was not good. He looked at her stomach and winched. Black blood was coming out of the wound and Clary was not responding to him. He could see Isabelle and Alec in the corner of the eye looking at him with concern. Simon had gone to ring Maryse to tell her about CLary getting injured by the Greater Demon. She opened her eyes for a second.

"Jac-e," Clary tried to say to him, but could not even form a sentence for him.

"It is okay, Clary."

Clary's breathing was becoming very shallow and was getting declining more and more as she looked at him. She had gone very pale. Jace scrambled for her stele and applied it to her skin. She winced when the stele touched her skin. Her skin was very hot as he pressed his hand to her arm. He began to apply a healing rune to her, but whenever he finished the rune, it disappeared into her skin. Clary was getting worse, he could tell. He thrusted his free hand into his hair and tugged on his hair slightly.

"The healing runes are not working at all!"

Isabelle and Alec came over to Jace and both of them rested a hand on Jace's shoulders. Clary was whimpering as once again he applied the stele to her skin as he tried to apply a healing rune again. Alec stopped him as he tried to apply it again.

"Jace, stop, let's get her back, she needs a Silent Brother to look at this. Come on, we need to go!" Alec began to get up and headed toward the entrance to where they had entered. Jace did not listen to him. Isabelle was still there with him, looking at Clary with concern. Isabelle could not move. Jace could not move. Alec looked from where he was stood and looked over.

At that moment, Simon came rushing from the other side of the room, telling them that Maryse knew and that they had to go. Simon ran over to where Alec was and looked over at what Alec was looking at. Clary was getting worse. They knew then that they could not move her, she was too weak and was dying. They went over to where Jace and CLary were along with Isabelle.

Jace was distraught looking at Clary. She was struggling to breath and was really weak. He wanted her to move her, but the wound had too much demon blood in it. He had just gotten with Clary and this was how it was meant to end. Was it? Jace held her hand as she whimpered with pain .Jace could feel himself filling up with tears. He looked at them all surrounding her with tears in his eyes, He knew they were probably thinking, Jace Herondale, the boy who never ever cries. The only reason Jace was crying was because of Clary and how much he loved her. He never wanted to lose her, but now he would.

"Baby girl, you can let go if you want."

She opened her eyes and looked at Jace with her green eyes. The green eyes that Jace had fell in love with her the first time he had saw her. She managed one last sentence,

"Jace Herondale, I love you forever and always."

And with that, she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. Her eyes were open slightly and he reached over to close her eyes and said the words that every shadowhunter said to someone when they died.

"Ave atque vale"

He closed her eyes and hugged her body close to his. He remembered the words that Valentine used to say to him:

"That love is it destroy and that to be loved is be destroyed"

 **Hey guys! I am back with another imagine! I just done this out in the sun trying to get a tan! I have on my shoulders, they are quite burnt oops! This is really sad, I am really sad! Please leave reviews and please tell me if you like this. You can request whatever you want, just tell me in your review! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mention of self-harm, swearing.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Jace said, grabbing hold of your rune covered arm. You pulled it away roughly, and glared at the blond. "Away... This place can get... Hot." You murmured, turning again and heading out of the Institute, grabbing a coat for the chilly Brooklyn air. Jace had followed you, yet he had stayed in his shirt. "Really? Are you sure it isn't the insufferable presence of a certain someone?" Jace teased, and you only tensed. This caught Jace's eye however, and he began to wonder.

"No, Jace just-... Please leave me alone." You gritted out, hugging yourself closer and taking deep breaths. Jace's presence had really gotten to you... You were always aware of him; how close he was to you, how he would occasionally touch your shoulder or arm, how his eyes constantly burned into you whenever you flinched or moved too quickly. He was everywhere, and you couldn't stand it anymore. Jace was watching again, and still carried on following you, creating a rather awkward and tense atmosphere. You just groaned loudly and turned around, glaring daggers towards the male, who was just looking down at you.

"What is your problem?" You asked harshly, and Jace only shrugged. "I guess right now it's you." Jace declared, and you just groaned in frustration.

"Do you like me? Is this what this is about?" Jace asked, and you only stared, eyes wide slightly. Jace took this as a clear sign, and sighed heavily. "Y/N..." Jace murmured, and you only gave a weak smile. "No, Jace don't worry about it... I know you're not into me..." You said, and for once, since Jace had met you, you seemed small. You seemed like everything had gone wrong, and you couldn't do anything about it. Jace watched you, and frowned deeply. "It's just... I realised I was thinking about you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind... Then It occurred to me; since I met you, you'd never left." You spoke gently, almost scared and Jace realised how much he hated it when you spoke like that. He wanted you to be strong, willing as he wouldn't have to worry about you as much.. Yet this had him worried too much. "I acted like it wasn't a big deal in the beginning, but in reality it was breaking me." You continued, realising this now. "You were never meant to mean this much to me; I was never supposed to fall this hard. But you know what? I did and that's the truth, that's what keeps me holding on because it hurts like hell to let you go." You began to spill it all.

"When Clary came and you fell in love with her instantly... I didn't know what to do. God, what could I do? And then finding out you were siblings? I shouldn't have felt as relieved as I did. I should have helped you through that time yet I just couldn't, Jace. It was like sticking a knife threw my own damn heart. But then you weren't siblings, and Seb- Jonathan was Clary's sibling and it all kicked off, I had to push everything I felt aside and focus on you, the girl you loved and a man who was a killing machine." You covered your face, realising that you were about to cry. You never cried, and Jace was just stood there staring. You couldn't feel anything, you couldn't feel your hands, feet... Jace's blue eyes were piercing through you, and you were done with this entire situation.

"I thought I lost you... When in reality, you were never really there." You said, looking at him and giving him a warm smile. "And I always seem to fall in love with people I can never have." You said gently, before turning and taking a deep breath. Jace seemed to explode then, and he went red in the face, beginning to talk about how 'selfish' it was how I was telling this to him now, and how you shouldn't have held back, and how things could have been different.

"You never care do you? Of how other people feel!" Jace yelled, and you snapped back, shaking and blinking away the tears. "I care! I always fucking care. That's my problem!" You yelled back, and that shut Jace up. "I care so much, it's been killing me Jace!" You sobbed, wiping your eyes, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. "The hardest part about walking away from someone - like I'm attempting to do right now! - Is the part where you realise that no matter how slowly you go, they'd never run after you! You love Clarissa so much, you'd do anything right? You'd go against everything you believed for her, and I admire that. I'd do the same for you though. I would walk on water, I would walk across the depths of the underworld for you!" You sobbed louder, feeling your legs weaken, and Alec, Clary and Isabelle were stood outside, their eyes wide.

"It gets worse when I'm in my room at night... Alone." You whispered now, and Jace was just looking. His heart was yearning for you, yet also for Clary... He didn't know who to pick. He'd gone through so much with Clary... Yet he'd known you, and helped you, and fought you, and killed for you. "I just..." Your thoughts were jumbled, and you couldn't think straight anymore. "This... What I feel for you, is the most elaborate method of self harm..." You murmured now, feeling weak and just tired. Jace noticed, and went to hold you, but you just stepped away from him. "I hate you... But I don't. I hate that I fell in love with you, and you had no intention to catch me." You cried out, before turning around, covering your mouth and taking a deep breath.

"We are only as blind as we want to be. Everyone wants the truth, yet nobody wants to be honest." You spoke, and took a deep breath. Alec and Isabelle were holding Clary back, who was... Angry at Jace. Jace was just standing there, watching this all happen. Jace didn't know how to react, as his entire being began to crave you, yet Clary... He couldn't explain the attraction with Clary. Yet all he had on his thoughts were you. Only you. "I've made a mistake, now I'm living with the consequences. I regret it, I really do..." Lie. " And I'm sorry." You said, and began to run. You didn't want to be near them. Any of them. You couldn't. How could you go back there after all of that? How could you look Jace or Clary in the eye ever again?

Jace went to chase you, yet Clary was at his arm and shaking her head. Jace looked down at her, and sighed, turning away and heading into the Institute again. He needed to clear his head, and then once this was over with... He... He didn't know what he'd do.


	5. You are sick (part 5)

**I am back with the last part of this. There will be only one more part of this. Please comment down requests please!**

Clary began to open her eyes slowly. As you did, Clary could see the ceiling of somewhere. Clary saw the runes surrounding the building and Clary immediately began to relax as she knew where she was. She was in the infirmary. Wincing, Clary decided to get up with all the strength she had in her.

She sat up as best as she can and looked around her. She could see Isabelle and Alec sat on chairs, which looked like they had come from the dining room. They were both engrossed in conversation and they didn't seem to notice Clary at all. She craned her head to see Jace, the one she loved, pacing around the room with his hand in his pockets. He was looking down. However, at that point Jace lifted his head and saw Clary. For a moment he was shocked and he sprung into a fast run to get to Clary.

As he came closer, Clary could see the dark circles under his eyes showing that he hadn't slept in days. He looked pale and looked really sad and depressed. Clary wanted to get up and hug him and to tell him that he was alright, but she knew she didn't have the strength to do it. Isabelle and Alec had stopped talking and had now noticed that Clary had woken up.

"Clary, oh my god, are you okay?" It was Isabelle, her long black hair flouncing around in soft curly waves around her waist. She wore a blue blouse with black leggings. She looked beautiful. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her dark brown eyes looking into Clary's green eyes.

"Wait, what happened?"

"You don't know?" It was Alec, looking at her mysteriously. He looked at Jace, as he didn't want to give what had happened like a child at school who didn't want to give an answer to a teacher. Jace nodded at him and he carried on,

"Well, Jace found you in the bathroom, passed out as you previously vomited in the bathroom before he came. You weren't well all day, do you remember any of this?" as he looked at Clary, a look of both confusion and forgetfulness on her face.

"Oh, that explains the head-ache, ow!" Clary rubbed her head exapserdently as it was throbbing quite hard. She was still sat up, looking at them all.

"Right, I and Isabelle need to go as we have an assignment to fill for the Clave." Alec said, with a earnest look on his face. Isabelle got off the bed and followed Alec out of the room. Jace and Clary were left in the room. When Isabelle got out of the room, Clary decided that she was going to go and get changed. She just got to the door when Jace followed her.

"What are you doing?" It was Jace coming over to where the door lead to the other rooms in the building. "You are not going anywhere, get back to bed!" Jace guided Clary back to her bed and made her lie down.

When she was settled and comfortable, Jace decided to lie down next to her. He laced her fingers with his hand and began to stroke her hand. He begin to sing softly to her, making her feel sleepy. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep, until the darkness decided to swallow in to the restful peace of sleep.

 **Did you like it? Remember you can always comment down requests and can be from any books you want. Please leave reviews and tell me if you like this!**

 **Phoebe x**


	6. Leave me reviews with requests in!

Can you leave me requests please?

Can be any characters

You can leave me multiple ones, just leave me a review with them in. I hope you leave me some requests to write!


	7. Alec x Baby Herondale (Part 1)

Hi! I am back with another one shot. Jace and Clary have both had a baby girl called Charlotte Sophia Herondale who is 15 months old. Clary and Jace have both gone out, Clary with Isabelle for some shopping whilst Jace is on mission all day. This leaves Alec to look after little Charlotte for the day which can only mean trouble.

"Right, we are going out Alec, remember she has to have her bottle for lunch and her favourite toy is her pony who has a long mane and Ale-c,"Clary was saying as Isabelle was trying to get her out of the door. They were both going shopping, which Isabelle had waited a very long time for since Charlotte was born. Clary was out of the door, however you could still hear her. Alec rubbed his hands against his head, he was dreading this.

Isabelle popped her head around the door and smiled at her big brother. She gave him a look as to tell him not to worry, you'll be fine. She left after that and Alec just stared at the door. He was waiting for this all to be a joke, a joke that they had planned since she was born. He waited. Nothing. Maybe this wasn't a joke after all. Oh well.

"Mummy?" A tiny voice brought him out of his thoughts. Charlotte. The child that Jace and Clary had together. The only one so far. He remembered the last time he had Charlotte when she was 5 months old. He had to look after Max as well and he was very stressed out. He remembered that she wouldn't stop crying even after changing, feeding and burping her. When she did finally stop crying, Jace and Clary and Isabelle had come back from a mission only to find Max, Alec and Charlotte on top of Alec's chest asleep.

He sighed and looked at her. Ginger hair with the famous Herondale eyes. Of course. Charlotte was now crying, her bottom lip pouting as she looked at Alec. He picked her up and held her close and started to rock her back and forth until she decided to stop crying. After a few minutes, she was still crying. He knew that she wanted her mummy.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He took her to the office where Jace and Clary worked. There was a bag of toys in the room- blocks, puzzles and her favourite toy-her pony with the long mane. She clambered to be put down and walked over to the bag where her favourite pony was. She began to play with the pony and was babbling away to herself.

He looked at the clock. 12:00pm. Shit, he was meeting his boyfriend, Magnus in half a hour at his house as they were both about to go out for dinner. He looked at Charlotte playing happily with her pony and went to grab her bottle along with her changing bag so he could take her. He got into the kitchen when he heard a big CRASH! He looked in the mirror at horror. WHAT WAS THAT? WAS CHARLOTTE OKAY?

He ran across the hallway to where Charlotte was and saw to his horror that it was not a very good sight. Thankfully, Charlotte was okay even though the mess wasn't. Charlotte had somehow got her mummy's pencils and sketch pad and was drawing lovely lines all over it. From what Alec saw, he thought that she was a good artist so far. Like mother, like daughter. But then, when Alec saw the front of the sketchpad that read:

CLAVE PROPERTY:FOR CLARISSA HERONDALE NEW RUNES DRAWINGS

Shit, Clary would probably hit the roof with him for letting Charlotte draw in it and not watching her. But even more so, the Clave would probably go crazy and maybe more dangerous than hitting the roof. He sighed again in frustion at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at him with puppy dog eyes that made Alec forgive her in a hurry. Maybe he could break the rules for this little exception called Charlotte Sophia Herondale. After all, she was Jace's baby.

Part 1 is now up for this! I thought this was cute to do, to show an different side of Alec. Looking after an baby. There is going to be 2/3 parts of this, however I am going on holiday for two weeks, so bear with me in this story. You can still comment down requests as well!


	8. Chapter 8- Song preference 1

First song preference- Secret love song!- By Little Mix

SPOILERS!- CONTAINS LADY MIDNIGHT AND LORD OF SHADOWS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

This is about a love that is secret. This could be hidden from parents, friends, work and the entire world as people are scared of how they will react to the love. This song holds so much meaning to me as it tells me never to be afraid to show your true love for a person you love so much.

Please, if you are one of those people, please come out to the world! You are who you are and in the end we are all human and we all love and are all equal. If you ever need to talk, you can message me on here.

This is about Emma and Julian, this is about the relationship between them which they have to keep away from the Clave as they are both Parabatai. Parabatai aren't meant to follow in love as Emma found out by Jem that if people fall in love, it will strengthen the power to magic, but this can be dangerous and corrupted. This will drive them mad, which would surround them with death and destruction. This will happen until they both kill themselves.

This will be from Emma's point of view about Julian when she is around her friends with their boyfriends/girlfriends. She talks about how hard it is and how she would love to be able to tell everyone, not just the people she trusted with everything. She does talk about what has recently happened- Spoilers! LM AND LOS!

Please leave requests and votes on this as I have spent time on this and I am really proud of this song preference! Please listen to this song, while you read it. Thank you x

Phoebe x

'Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?'

Entreat me not to leave thee,

Or return from following after thee—

For whither thou goest, I will go,

And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.

Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.

Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.

The Angel do so to me, and more also,

If aught but death part thee and me.

Emma's POV.

The Parabatai ceremony. I can remember this day so clearly. Idris 2009. The day that me and Julian were both put with the rune. The rune that made me and Jules became lifelong warriors. The only problem is that we have both fallen in love. Forbidden love. We aren't meant to fall in love because of the curse. We can't let the Clave know about it, because we can both get stripped of our Marks. We have to keep it a secret, however Mark and Cristina have both found out about it. Julian doesn't know about the fact that they know about us. He also doesn't know about the curse on parabatai.

I only know because my uncle Jem told me about it. Since then, a lot has happened. Kit joined us and made friends with Ty, Annabel was killed by me after she killed Livvy. Livvy. All the family was torn with grief over her, especially Ty and Julian. Ty locked himself in his room for days, Kit had to plead with him for days to let him in. But Julian. Jules was torn over her. He had looked after Livvy like a father to her when he was 12 years old. She was 10 years old when it was the Dark War. He didn't show it around the others as he was staying strong for them. Julian was not okay at all and often cried himself to sleep at night when no-one was around.

He knew what she liked to eat and what she dislikes to eat. He knew how to comfort her when she was upset or when she had a nightmare. He knew when she needed advice off him such as boys etc. These were all things Jules had to do when he was only twelve years old as well as looking after the other children as well. He would do anything in his power to protect her from everything as to him, he was her child as well as the others. She was like a daughter to him.

As the months went, Julian and the others came to terms with her death slowly. As well as dealing with Livvy's death, we also got a punishment as Jia found out about the trip to the Unseelie King and the Seelie Queen. All the secrets were out and so were all the tales. But only one secret remained.

That I love Julian. I want to tell everyone that I love him and he feels the same way. It is so hard to see my friends with their boyfriends and girlfriends. You get used to the kissing, cuddles and the embraces, but my heat ached at the thought that I can't do anyone of that with Julian when people are watching. I want to, I want to shout at the top of my voice that I love Julian. I want to go on a date with him.

Everything we do is behind closed doors with no prying eyes. We have nearly been caught a couple of times-once when we were both in his Studio kissing away when Livvy nearly opened the door looking for Julian. She and all the children wanted pancakes because they were hungry and Julian was the only one good at making them. Thinking back to it makes me laugh at the relationship with Julian and his brothers and sisters, but on the other hand the fact that we nearly have been caught makes me anxious and quite worried.

Every little moment we get, no matter how small or big or how much time we get with each other, we treasure them inside because we might never get an oppurnity to do it again. The moments that people who are in love share all the same feelings and thoughts, but with forbidden love it is different. Sneaking around, running away, when people are not looking.

This must be the way of us loving someone in the future. This was what we were going to become when we are grown up and ready to be adults. No matter what happens, I will always be your Emma. I will always be yours, Julian Atticus Blackthorn.

Forever and always x

Emma x


	9. Request 1- Julian Blackthorn x Reader

REQUEST 1- Julian Blackthorn x Reader

Delaney: Could you do a Julian Blackthorn x Reader imagine where the reader is Alec and Isabelle's little sister and Julian asks her out on a date (maybe to the beach or something?) Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are very protective, but in the end they let the reader go?

Yeah, sure! It will be in two parts as it is quite long! Thank you so much for sending in a request for me to do!

Hearing out for any noise, you quietly walked down the hall, making sure nobody saw you. You were wearing a black dress that fitted you perfectly. You were going to meet Julian Blackthorn from the Los Angeles Institute tonight for a date. You were going to meet at the Pandemonium Club in New York. But, you were grounded so you were trying to sneak out without the others finding out.

Being Isabelle's and Alec sister, you got up to devious pranks and tricks. This includes often sneaking out after lights out. You decided to see where the rest of them were, so you went closer until you found them. Isabelle and Simon were both in full conversation, whilst Jace and Alec were both looking at the latest mission that had probably came through. Clary was just sat, watching them all. For a moment you thought she had saw you, so you decided to duck. Luckily she didn't. Close call.

At least they were busy. You knew that now was your chance to get out of the Institute. Making your way hastily to the front entrance. Bingo. You texted Julian to tell him that you were on your way:

Y/N:

I am on my way x Nobody saw me sneaking out x See you soon xx

"Going somewhere?"

Crash. You jumped, startled by the noise. You saw to your surprise that it was Alec. Looking down, you saw that your phone had dropped on the floor, cracked and chipped. You picked it up and tried to turn it on. It didn't come on. It was broken. Sighing in frustration, you looked back at Alec who was surprisingly, looking at you with triumph. Why was he so happy?

"I thought I would make you jump, hence the phone dropping on the floor. You know, it feels good to get someone back after Jace broke my phone"

Wait, what? You looked at Alec with daggers, plotting stuff in your head about what you were going to do to get him back. You ignored him and began to open the big heavy Institute door.

"Where do you think you are going? You know you have been grounded by mum, you have to stay in!"

"Please Alec, I need to go and see him. I might never see him again after tonight. Please. He will be wondering where I am if I don't go." You looked at Alec with puppy dog eyes, hoping he would let you. Alec normally let you do a lot of things, normally let you get away with a lot of things. He was the chilled sibling that was always there for you, there to have to have a laugh. But not this time.

"Please tell me. Is it the same boy you and him both got into trouble for?" Alec was now looking at you with stern eyes, wanting an answer from you. You sighed and looked away. You didn't want to tell him about your personal life, he didn't tell you about his. But, when you saw those eyes, you knew he meant business with you.

It was true. You and Julian had both got into trouble by the Clave. You and he had both decided to do a mission that wasn't for both of you. It was for Isabelle and Alec, but they had both gone out to do another mission. You both didn't get hurt thankfully, however you did get a royal telling off from Maryse. As far as you were aware, Julian got told off by Jia, as both of this parents were dead. This is where you had both meet.

"It is, Alec. I want to see him, I love him Alec. You know what it is like to love someone a lot. This might be the last time I see Julian. Please."

Alec's face went from all emotions from being happy to angry in a couple of seconds. He was angry now, angry that he was now scowling at you. "Julian, as in Julian Blackthorn?" He scanned your face, ensuring that you hadn't lied about him. He ran his hands through his hair, which you knew by now that he was stressed out. Alec knew Julian. Oh god.

"Go to bed, I am going to inform mum about Julian and you. She won't be happy about you and him sneaking out to see each other behind our backs."

"Alec, please no! Don't tell mum, please! I am begging you!" You grabbed onto his arm, trying to stop him from moving. He tried to twist away from your grasp, but coun't move far.

"GET OFF ME!"He twisted out of your grasp, you were strong, but not as strong as Alec. He moved away from you. His face was a look of fury. "I HAVE TO TELL Y/N! JULIAN BLACKTHORN IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU! HE WENT TO THE UNSEELIE KING AND QUEEN AND DID A LOT OF THINGS THAT THE CLAVE DOESN'T APPROVE OF! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? HOW CAN YOU LOVE A MONSTER LIKE THAT? GO TO BED, I WILL TALK TO YOU IN THE MORNING."

A monster. Julian Blackthorn was not a monster. He had done wrong things, but there were all good for a reason. "Julian Blackthorn is not a monster Alec, he is a lovely human being. Okay, I will go to bed, but don't think that this do anything. I love him, just remember that." And, with that you flounced out of the room, leaving Alec all by himself.

Sorry for this being late by 2 hours! This is the first part of the request, the next part will be about the date, but she has to get in concat with Julian first though.

If you would like a song with this, I would put troublemaker with it! As they wanted no song, this is the song I would put it with. The song is by Olly Murs.


End file.
